New Moon Unofficial Film Script
by dervishgirl
Summary: It's the New Moon film script! I didn't write it just so you kno. I found it somewhere online. Let me kno what you think of it tho.
1. Part 1 Severed Ties

Severed Ties

SEQ 01. INT. Bella's Bedroom. Bella is in front of the mirror staring at her own image. Edward enters the bedroom, and kisses her gently. As they kiss, Bella ages until she turns to dust, which is blown away by the wind.

BELLA VO (Voice Over)

I'm not afraid of getting older. I'm just scared of losing Edward. I want to be with him forever.

SEQ 02. INT. Cullen's Dining Room. The room is decorated profusely with pink flowers and candles. The Cullens are gathered around the birthday cake with the number 18 on top.

ALICE

(holding camera) Smile, Bella! It's your 18th birthday!

BELLA

Alice, I wish you didn't–

ALICE

(deliberately misunderstanding) You wish for presents? Oh, we have some presents for you too, but you can only open them after blowing out the candles.

EDWARD

Please humor her, Bella. Besides, you should be thankful I stopped Alice from ordering a tent, balloons, an orchestra, and a DANCE floor…

BELLA

Alice, you wouldn't do that to me!

ESME

Edward baked the birthday cake!

EMMETT

Baking and cooking…

Emmett rolls his eyes and then grabs Edward in a mock wrestling hold.

EMMETT

How about a little wrestling match with me tomorrow, bro?

EDWARD

(laughs) You know I'll win.

EMMETT

'Cause you read my mind before I can make my fancy moves. Cheater, cheater…

ESME

Boys, please behave.

CARLISLE

Bella, it would please us very much if we could celebrate this special occasion with you. The last time we had a birthday party was way back in 1935 for Emmett; but, if you would rather not, that would be perfectly fine as well.

BELLA

Of course, I'd love to. You're like family to me.

As she leans forward, she stumbles. Edward saves her from landing face down on the cake. Embarrassed, Bella blows out the candles.

EDWARD

Happy 18th birthday, my love.

Edward kisses Bella.

BELLA

I hate the fact that I'm one year older than you are.

EDWARD

But, in reality, I'm decades older than you are.

BELLA

Yeah, any human I know who knows that?

ALICE

Time to open presents!

BELLA

(sees the gifts) Oh no, no, no… I don't want any one spending money on me!

ESME

But it gives us so much joy, Bella.

ALICE

Stop spoiling our fun.

EMMETT

C'mon, birthday girl! Open our gift first! Go on, pull the ribbon! It's a radio / CD player for your truck! But it's not really there 'coz I already installed it in your beat up Chevy when you weren't looking.

ALL (adlib)

Emmett!

There he goes again.

Can't you keep a secret?

EDWARD

You might as well tell her my gift is inside the CD player. (to Bella) As instructed, I did not spend any cent.

EMMETT

What? It's the thought that counts. Pull, pull, pull!

ALL

Pull, pull, pull!

Bella pulls and gets a paper cut.

BELLA

Shoot.

EDWARD

No, Jasper!!!

Edward and Jasper collide and knock Bella onto the glass plates, scattering glass and flower petals, while she cuts herself again. Emmett grabs Jasper while Edward goes into a defensive crouch in front of Bella.

CARLISLE

Emmett! Edward! Please bring Jasper outside. Esme, Alice and Rosalie, please stay in the other room while I take care of Bella.

Carlisle stops the bleeding and starts removing glass splinters from Bella's arm.

ROSALIE

Good thing I didn't get you a birthday gift. Who knows what would have happened?

CARLISLE

Rosalie, that's enough. Bella is our guest.

SEQ 03. INT. Swan's Kitchen. Charlie is eating something obviously not edible. Edward and Bella enter. Bella goes to clear his plate.

CHARLIE

Happy Birth —

Charlie sees her bandaged arm.

CHARLIE

Bells! What happened? Are you okay? (to Edward) I thought you were going to keep my daughter safe.

EDWARD

I'm sorry, sir. It's my fault.

BELLA

No! It was just a stupid accident.

CHARLIE

I don't care whose fault it is. (to Bella) If you're with him, I expect him to bring you back WITHOUT a scratch. (to Edward) So far, your track record hasn't been so good. Just recently, she's gone through a window and broken her leg, which got her hospitalized; and now, as a birthday present, she gets cut badly enough that she requires stitching from a doctor. (holds up three fingers) That's three strikes. Consider yourself out of the g–

BELLA

Dad, please. It was my fault. I tripped and landed on some glass. Besides, Carlisle sews faster than any doctor I've had. It's no big deal. You know I'm so accident-prone.

CHARLIE

(controls himself and changes the subject) So how was the birthday party?

BELLA

Alice went overboard. Flowers, cake, candles, presents — the whole bit.

CHARLIE

Wow. Where's the camera I got for you?

BELLA

Here. Plus I got some other gifts I haven't opened yet. (Edward shows them to Charlie)

CHARLIE

That's really nice of the Cullens. (asks Edward pointedly) Won't Carlisle be looking for you?

BELLA

Dad. Edward and I have to watch Romeo and Juliet for our English paper.

CHARLIE

Okay, okay. (to Edward) I've got my eye on you. Both of them.

BELLA

(rolls her eyes and gives him a little push) Goodnight, Dad.

EDWARD

Goodnight, Chief Swan.

SEQ . EXT. Forks sky. The moon is nearly in the new moon phase.

SEQ 04. INT. Charlie's Bedroom. Charlie is asleep and snoring.

SEQ 05. INT. Swan's Living Room. Edward and Bella are separately seated on the couch while watching Romeo and Juliet. Bella is half-asleep and falls to the side almost hitting her head on the side table. Edward catches her automatically, brings her to his side while still absorbed with the film.

ROMEO / EDWARD

(Edward says the lines along with Romeo)

Ha, banishment! be merciful, say 'death;'

For exile hath more terror in his look,

Much more than death: do not say 'banishment.'

'Tis torture, and not mercy: heaven is here,

Where Juliet lives; and every cat and dog

And little mouse, every unworthy thing,

Live here in heaven and may look on her;

But Romeo may not; he is banished:

And say'st thou yet that exile is not death? (Romeo weeps.)

EDWARD

Banished. Exiled. Death.

SEQ 06. INT. Cullen's Living Room. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are playing their version of chess, while Carlisle reads and Esme putters around the room.

ALICE

(has vision) No! (to Cullens) Edward has decided.

ESME

Oh no. Poor Edward.

CARLISLE

We must respect his decision. Family members support each other.

ALICE

Aren't families supposed to stay together too? Isn't Bella part of our family?

CARLISLE

The situation has changed. We have to stay strong for Edward.

EMMETT

I don't get it. What?

ROSALIE

Good. (to Emmett) C'mon, we have to pack.

SEQ 07. INT. Bella's Bedroom. Bella wakes up suddenly as if recovering from a nightmare, eyes frantically searching for Edward, before visibly relaxing when she sees Edward near the window. His face is cold and resolved. A streak of sunlight hits Edward, making him sparkle, causing Bella to gasp at the sight.

BELLA

You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine.

EDWARD

I have to go.

BELLA

(quoting Shakespeare) Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day.

Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone.

EDWARD

I have to leave you.

BELLA

What do you mean?

EDWARD

We're leaving.

BELLA

Okay. Let me just grab some clothes and my toothbrush.

EDWARD

No, Bella. I mean my family and myself.

BELLA

(angrily) What happened with Jasper — that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!

EDWARD

(with quiet despair) You're right. It was exactly what was to be expected.

BELLA

You promised! You promised that you would stay!

EDWARD

As long as that was best for you.

Bella goes nearer to cup Edward's face.

BELLA

You're the very best part of my life.

Edward breaks away and moves away from Bella.

EDWARD

This is a mistake.

BELLA

It's not a mistake!

Edward steels himself and then turns to face Bella.

EDWARD

I don't want you anymore, Bella.

BELLA

You… don't… want… me?

EDWARD

No.

BELLA

Well, that changes things.

Bella attempts to control herself, but, tears start to run down her face. Her thoughts are in turmoil as she tries to put up a verbal defense, but, her insecurities get the best of her, and her face collapses as she believes that Edward doesn't want her anymore.

BELLA

Don't. Don't do this.

Edward moves towards the window to turn away from the sight, fearful he would not have the strength to go on.

EDWARD

Promise me one thing.

BELLA

Anything.

EDWARD

Take care of yourself. Don't do anything reckless or stupid.

BELLA

I will.

EDWARD

Goodbye.

Edward can't stand it and turns back to look at Bella. He makes a move as if to kiss her, but, he moves away hurriedly and leaves through the window.

Bella slowly collapses to the floor, finally releasing the torrent of tears she has tried to hold in. Her form twitches uncontrollably as sobs wrack through her body.

SEQ 08. EXT. Front of Cullen's house. Early Morning. Cars and jeep with luggage. All the Cullens are dressed to travel and waiting for Edward. Edward arrives running from the Swan house.

EMMETT

Guess what, Edward? Rosalie and me are planning to go to Africa on another honeymoon!

ESME

Hush, Emmett.

CARLISLE

We'll do whatever needs to be done, Edward.

ALICE

Can I please say goodbye? It won't take a minute.

EDWARD

I don't think that would be wise, Alice.

ALICE

I'll miss her so much. Please, I –

JASPER

Alice. Let's go.

EMMETT

Race, race, race! Let's burn some rubber!

ROSALIE

She wasn't good for you or the family.

ESME

(hugs Edward) Oh, Edward.

EMMETT

(passing by in his jeep) Got a head start on you, little bro! You can't outrun me with this baby!

SEQ a. EXT. Highway. Convoy of Carlisle and Rosalie's cars, then Emmett's jeep and Edward's car. Edward suddenly turns his car and goes opposite from where the Cullens are headed.

ALICE

(from Emmett's jeep) Edward! No! Don't go after her!

SEQ b. INT. Carlisle's Car.

CARLISLE

Just let him be to sort things out. He'll come back when he's ready.

SEQ c. EXT. Highway. Emmett's Jeep.

EMMETT

Where's Edward off to? I hate it when you guys do that. Why can't you talk like regular vampires?

SEQ a. EXT. Front of Cullen's House. Afternoon. Coming from school, Bella hurriedly exits her truck and rushes to the door only to find it unlocked.

SEQ b. INT. Inside the Cullen's House. Bella rushes through the entrance and up the stairs, which are now devoid of furniture, paintings and decor.

SEQ 09c. INT. Edward's bedroom. Bella stares at the empty white room.

BELLA

He's gone.

SEQ . EXT. Forest. Early evening. It's raining steadily. Bella runs through the forest, instinctively trying to find their special meadow. She doesn't notice a big shadow following her. Images of Edward and their time together flash through her mind.

SEQ . EXT. Forks sky. The moon has gone into new moon phase. It gets dark. Bella has slowed to a walk. She slowly collapses and lies semi-unconscious on the forest bed. Before she totally loses consciousness, she spies a large dark shape coming nearer. The last thing she remembers is seeing a wolf-shaped necklace.

JACOB BLACK

Bella, are you hurt?


	2. Part 2 Shattered Pieces

Shattered Pieces

SEQ . EXT. Shot of Forks mountains and forest to suggest passage of time.

SEQ . EXT. Forest. Shot of running of what appears to be "human" legs, closely followed by the four-legged kind. More join the hunt until there are at least 5 wolves.

SEQ . EXT. La Push beach. The "human" legs run into the water. Wolf Jacob follows then halts abruptly, turns back, acknowledges the Alpha, and stands at his side. The whole pack stares out to the open sea where the silhouette of a strong swimmer is visible. The pack howls a warning for the intruder.

SEQ . EXT. Open sea. Edward Cullen is driving a powerful motorboat and approaching the harbor.

SEQ . INT. Bella's Bedroom. Bella lies catatonic on her bed, hugging her torso, staring at nothing. Charlie and Dr. Gerandy talk in hushed whispers just outside her door.

CHARLIE

What's wrong with her, doc? It's been a week since Jacob Black found her in the forest. She doesn't want to eat or sleep. I'm going crazy here. I don't know what to do. Do we need to hospitalize her?

DR. GERANDY

There's nothing physically wrong with her. I think what she needs more is someone to talk to.

SEQ . INT. Bella's Bedroom. Bella is talking to Renee on the mobile phone.

BELLA

I'm fine, Mom.

RENEE

Are you eating? Sleeping well?

BELLA

Yes, mom.

RENEE

I really miss you.

BELLA

Miss you too.

RENEE

How about coming over to Jacksonville, sweetheart?

BELLA

Sure, mom.

RENEE

Well, actually, I didn't mean just for a vacation. Charlie and I have been talking. We thought it would be best if you moved back in with me. Phil's really excited to see you.

BELLA

What?!! How dare you make a decision about my life? I'm eighteen, and I can choose what to do! It's my life! You have no right! I want to stay here in Forks.

Bella cuts off the connection. Charlie knocks on the door. Bella flings it open.

Do you want me out of this house? Why didn't you say anything? Just give me a little time to look for a place, and –

CHARLIE

Bells, Bells… You've got it all wrong. Of course, I want you to stay here. I was just worried that I can't seem to help you. I just thought your mother can take better good care of you at this time.

BELLA

I'm sorry, Dad. I know I'm being a pain right now.

Charlie awkwardly hugs Bella.

CHARLIE

I wish I can make the pain go away. It's going to be okay, baby. You'll be okay.

SEQ . INT. Biology Classroom. Bella automatically goes to the same table that she and Edward used to occupy. She pauses then deliberately sits somewhere else.

ERIC

Hey, Bella. That's my spot.

Bella doesn't move.

ERIC

It's cool. I'll just go and tell Mr. Molina we're trading places. It's okay. You're still my home girl.

SEQ . EXT. School Hallway. Bell rings. Bella is the first out of the classroom as the hallway fills with students.

SEQ . EXT. School Parking Lot. Bella hurriedly boards her truck. Mike and Angela break away from the group and try to run after her.

ANGELA

Bella!

MIKE

Bells! Wait up!

Jessica jealously pulls Mike back.

JESSICA

What are you doing? You're making a spectacle of yourself.

Bella ignores them and drives away. Angela stares after her truck.

SEQ a. INT. Bella's truck. She suddenly spies the new radio / CD player. She pulls over, and tries to remove it. In her attempts, she accidentally presses the play button. Edward's lullaby fills the truck, which makes her even more frantic to rip out the radio / CD player.

EDWARD

(seated on passenger side) Bella, stop it. You'll hurt yourself.

Bella pauses, and then continues trying to pull it before finally succeeding.

EDWARD

Love, your hands. You're bleeding.

Bella reaches towards the passenger side.

EDWARD

No, Bella!

SEQ b. EXT Bella is alone in the truck, crying with her arms wrapped around her torso.

SEQ . EXT. Forest. Dream Sequence. Bella is running after Edward until the darkness engulfs her.

SEQ . INT. Bella's Bedroom. Bella wakes up screaming. Charlie knocks and talks to her through thee door

CHARLIE

Bells, you okay, honey?

Bella opens the door.

BELLA

Sorry, dad. It was just a nightmare.

CHARLIE

The same one?

BELLA

Yeah.

CHARLIE

Bella. When your mom and I divorced, I went to– uhm, you know. A shrink.

BELLA

(reluctantly) I'll check out the school's guidance counselor tomorrow after my last class.

SEQ . INT. English classroom.

MR. BERTY

Even better than seeing Shakespeare being performed is performing it yourselves.

JESSICA

You mean the guys have to wear tights?!? Oohhh… Nice.

The whole class laughs and jeers. The boys tease and taunt each other.

MR. BERTY

(shakes his head) No need. We can make a modern version of Romeo and Juliet with everybody in jeans and shirts. We'll study it in class first.

SEQ . EXT. School grounds. Baseball class.

COACH

Bella, don't hit the ball, okay? Bella, did you hear me?

Bella nods.

COACH

(to the pitcher) Let's just go for a walk. (under his breath) For safety's sake.

Bella stands still as the ball passes her. Bella has a flashback of Edward and she driving to the baseball field, Edward fixing the cap on her hair, laughing, etc. During the fourth pitch, she remembers James and his hunt. She accidentally drops the bat on the catcher's head.

MIKE

OW!

BELLA

I'm sorry.

MIKE

It's okay. I'm okay!

SEQ . INT. Guidance Counselor's Office.

COUNSELOR

So, Bella, how did your day go? Is there anything you wanted to talk about?

BELLA

Is it normal to have, uhm, hallucinations? I think there's something wrong with my brain.

COUNSELOR

Well, it's very normal to daydream. What do you mean by hallucinations? Would you like to tell me what you saw?

Bella remains silent.

COUNSELOR

That's alright, dear. When you're ready.

SEQ a. EXT. Forest campsite.

HANNAH

Matt, are you sure you cleaned the pans? If a bear smells them…

MATT

Yeah, yeah. Hannah, it's not exactly my first time, you know.

HANNAH

Sorry, there has just been a lot of talk lately about giant grizzly sightings. It's making me jumpy.

MATT

(teases) And, just like it says in the 'Top 10 Things to Do to Avoid Bear Attacks,' I will now go 200 yards away from the campsite to hang the food and pans on a tree.

HANNAH

I'll go with you.

MATT

Don't be silly. I'll be back in a sec.

HANNAH

Hurry back, okay?

MATT

(soothingly) I'll whistle so you'll know where I am.

SEQ b. EXT. Forest. An indeterminate shadow is stalking Matt. The shadow attacks. The whistling abruptly stops.

SEQ c. EXT. Forest campsite.

HANNAH

Matt? Matt? That's not funny!

Hannah hears rustling and assumes it's Matt coming back.

HANNAH

I hate you. Don't do that e —

Hannah screams as she is attacked as well.

SEQ . INT. Bella's Bedroom. Bella wakes up screaming. Charlie knocks.

BELLA

I'm okay, dad.

CHARLIE

(through the door) You sure?

BELLA

(sharply) I said I'm okay! Sorry, dad.

SEQ . EXT. Forest in autumn. Leaves falling from the trees to indicate change of season.

SEQ . EXT. Forest. Wolf Jacob is in pursuit of a vampire. A babble of wolf voices can be heard.

WOLF PAUL

Get that bloodsucker!

WOLF SETH

Careful, Jake!

WOLF LEAH

We're right behind you.

WOLF SAM

Close in fast and corner him.

SEQ . EXT. Swan house's street. Children are running about in Halloween costumes.

SEQ . INT. Swan house hallway. Doorbell chimes. Charlie is in the living room watching TV.

CHARLIE

(from the living room) Where's the candy bowl?

Bella goes down the stairs towards the front door.

BELLA

I'll do it, Dad.

Bella steels herself and opens the door and sees the three children dressed as a vampire, princess and werewolf.

KIDS (VAMPIRE, PRINCESS & WEREWOLF)

Trick or treat!

Bella is visibly shaken at the sight of the child vampire. She hurriedly gives them candy.

BELLA

Here you go.

KIDS

Thank you!

SEQ b. INT. Swan House Living Room. Charlie hears the sound of breaking glass.

CHARLIE

Bells?

SEQ c. INT. Swan House Hallway. Charlie sees the broken glass bowl with candies strewn all over the floor. Running feet going up the stairs and then a slammed door are heard.

SEQ . EXT. Forest. Shot of wolf legs phasing into "human" ones. Agitated whispers are heard from everyone as they get dressed.

PAUL

We lost the damned bloodsucker!

The pack becomes silent as soon as the Alpha speaks.

SAM

Jake, where did you smell this new vampire trail?

JACOB

He's from the north. It's not the same female we chased into the sea a couple of months ago.

SETH

Do you think this new one is the female's mate?

LEAH

If we kill either one of them, the remaining leech will come back for revenge for sure.

JACOB

If those bloodsuckers think that they can just go into our territory, they're dead wrong. We'll teach them not to mess with us or they'll end up in pieces in a blazing bonfire!

PAUL

Let them come! More fun for us!

SAM

Brothers and sister, remember to follow our rules. Make sure it's not one of the Cullens. We must uphold the treaty.

A chorus of protesting growls are emitted by the pack members.

SAM

I am the Alpha! You will obey!

The pack acquiesce reluctantly.

SEQ . INT. Cullens dining room.

CARLISLE

Alice has seen the possibility of Edward going to the Volturi…

ESME

No!

Esme starts to moan incessantly. Alice tries to comfort her.

ALICE

Esme, it's not certain yet. It's just one of the many possibilities of the future. But, I do know what will cause it. Whether it's going to happen when she's 18 or 85, it doesn't matter. There can only be one reason behind it — Bella's death.

ROSALIE

(suspiciously) Why isn't Emmett here?

CARLISLE

He's out hunting at my request. I'm sorry, Rosalie, but I've asked Emmett to help Edward track Victoria down. I'm hoping that the search will go faster with Emmett assisting Edward. When that is accomplished, I'm also hoping that Edward will come home with Emmett so that we can watch over him.

ESME

Yes! Carlisle, please bring him home.

ROSALIE

That isn't all, is it?

CARLISLE

Please understand, Rosalie. Emmett is the only one who might be strong enough to stop Edward if he suddenly decides to act foolishly, such as provoking the Volturi. I told him to follow Edward to South America. (warningly) And nothing else.

Rosalie goes into an attack crouching position in front of Carlisle. Jasper goes into an offensive position as well. Carlisle holds up a hand to restrain Jasper. Esme watches, horrified at the scene, while Alice is in the middle of a vision to view the possible outcomes of the confrontation.

ROSALIE

You don't want Edward to know that you intend to stop him if he decides to commit suicide by breaking the rules of the Volturi? Don't you care about Emmett? He'll be executed by the Volturi as an accomplice, even if he doesn't help Edward with this idiocy.

CARLISLE

It will not come to that. We can prevent it. Let me be very clear — I will NOT lose any of my sons! Even if it means biting Bella myself and turning her into a vampire despite Edward's wishes!

Emmett arrives from his hunt and is oblivious to what has just transpired.

EMMETT

I'm now swimming in blood, ready to be around thirst quenching senoritas y senoritos. (laughs) That bear was no match for me.

Rosalie rushes to Emmett, crashes him against the wall, which breaks apart, all the while kissing him fiercely.

EMMETT

Wow! What brought that on? I'm not complaining, baby.

Emmett sees everyone's strained expressions and mistakenly thinks it's about his trip.

EMMETT

I didn't realize you guys would miss me so much. Maybe I should go away more often.

SEQ . INT. School Canteen. Bella gets a soda and sees a group in the Cullens' usual table. She gasps, having a flashback of the Cullens, until a movement of the group reveals it's not them. Angela breaks away from the group and sits with her on a vacant table.

ANGELA

Bella, the guys are thinking of caroling during Christmas for extra pocket money. Would you like to join us?

BELLA

I don't sing.

ANGELA

Well, actually, none of the guys can really sing. That's why we pulled in Tori. (refers to a girl with the group) That's the blonde girl with the short hair. She's the only one who can really carry a tune and she's teaching the rest of us. She used to be part of their church choir or something. She just transferred here.

The rest of the group comes nearer.

ERIC

C'mon, Bells, we haven't seen you in ages.

MARK

We miss you.

JESSICA

(peevishly) Yeah, we miss you. And, Tyler here sorta feels left out with… You know. Because I'm with Mark, and Angela's with Eric, and Tyler is…

TYLER

Hey Bells, it's cool. Just hang out with us. We'll have a great time. We'll sing jingle bells.

Tyler sings with gusto and gains the canteen school crowd's attention. Bella just shakes her head and moves to an isolated spot in the canteen.

ERIC

(to Jessica) Don't you think that was a bit insensitive?

JESSICA

What did I say?

MIKE

You know she's trying to get over Edward.

JESSICA

Well, I'm sorry for trying to set her up with Tyler.

TYLER

Thanks. I think.

ANGELA

Guys, it's alright. At least we invited her.

SEQ . EXT Forks snow capped mountains to indicate the change from autumn to winter season.

SEQ . EXT Resort near Forks. A honeymoon couple is alone on a well-trodden path. The wife slips on the snow and her husband hurriedly catches her.

HUSBAND

Ooops! Careful!

WIFE

(teases) That was just an excuse for a hug.

The husband smiles then kisses her.

HUSBAND

Maybe we should go back to our room..

They kiss again. The husband is suddenly pulled away. The wife screams as she sees her husband being attacked.

SEQ . EXT. Swan yard.

CHARLIE

There's been another attack. Whatever it is, it's getting bolder. The attack was near a resort. A couple on their honeymoon.

BELLA

(thinking of Victoria) Is it the same vamp– person as before? They never caught whoever it was, right?

CHARLIE

The earlier murders are still open cases. The problem now is we can't identify the prints. There's human footprints, but there are animal imprints too that are way bigger than a bear. I've never seen anything like it before. It doesn't match anything we have on file. I'm not sure if it's a person or animals that attacked the campers and this couple.

Bells, when you go to town today for your errands, please stay on the highway and don't stop or go near the woods for any reason. You still have that pepper spray?

BELLA

Yeah, dad.

SEQ . EXT. Forks Street. Christmas decorations are everywhere. Bella exits the photo shop with a package and a grocery bag. She notices two groups of males in the midst of an argument. Sam Uley puts a hand on Paul's chest and seems to be stopping Paul from attacking. When the two groups move away from each other, Jacob breaks away from the pack to join Bella. The pack notices and looks on disapprovingly.

JACOB

Hey Bella. How you 'doin?

BELLA

Fine. (discreetly refers to pack) Is there a problem, Jake? We can call my dad.

JACOB

Nah, everything's cool. Sam's on top of it. Besides, Paul has always been too much of a hothead.

BELLA

Right. (refers to wolf necklace) Are you, like, part of a "wolf gang" now? Does Billy know?

JACOB

Just a pack of guys keeping the peace. Don't worry, we're the good guys here.

BELLA

(dubiously) If you say so. (changing subject and refers to his physicality) Jake, you've gotten so…

JACOB

(teases) Muscular? Strong?

BELLA

Anyway, I have to go. Dad just asked me to run errands.

JACOB

Sure, sure. Hey, why don't I drop by sometime?

BELLA

At the house?

JACOB

You know, just hang out. If you like, we can even do homework together. I am younger than you are. So you're supposed to know more than I do. You can tutor me. How about it?

BELLA

Did my dad ask you to do this? Just ignore him, okay? Or return the twenty bucks he gave you.

JACOB

Nope. Thought of this all on my own. Pack's honor.

Jacob touches his necklace.

BELLA

Oh. I don't know.

JACOB

Pretty please? Argh! I can't believe I just said that. Goes to show how desperate I am.

BELLA

I'm only pretty good in English. I suck at Math.

SEQ . INT. Cullens' Living Room. Alice gasps.

JASPER

What's wrong?

ESME

What did you see? Did something happen to Edward and Emmett?

ALICE

Bella has disappeared.

CARLISLE

What do you mean?

ALICE

It's like she never existed.

CARLISLE

Focus, Alice. Your brother's future depends on it.

SEQ. EXT. Forks Street. Bella goes to her truck. Jacob accompanies her and opens the door for her.

JACOB

Sure, sure. I'll call soon.

BELLA

Well, it was great seeing you. 'Bye.

Bella drives away. Passersby discreetly stare at Jacob while giving him a wide berth.

SEQ . INT. Cullens' Living Room.

ALICE

It's okay. She's back. Not clear as usual, but, at least, I can see flickers of her. (fretfully) I don't understand this.

ROSALIE

Well, when you're sure she's gone, make sure to let me know so I can tell Edward personally and bring back Emmett.

ESME

Please stop, Rosalie, I can't bear it.

SEQ . EXT. Rainforest. Edward and Emmett are in a jeep.

SEQ . INT. Bella's truck. Due to the truck's movement, the developed pictures from the photo shop slide out of the envelope. The images show Bella's 18th birthday. The one that catches her eye is the one that Alice took of Edward and her looking really happy. Agitated with the memories, Bella presses her foot on the accelerator. She passes a speed limit sign, and her speedometer shows she is way beyond the maximum speed.

EDWARD

(seated on passenger side) Sweetheart, slow down the truck. Aren't you the one who's always telling me to drive within the speed limit?

Something or somebody runs across the road. Bella swerves to avoid hitting it.

EDWARD

Brake gently! Keep the wheel steady! Easy, easy…

Truck stops violently on the side road.

EDWARD

Are you all right?

Bella recovers and puts her hand on the truck's door handle.

EDWARD

Don't go out. Stay in the truck.

BELLA

(to herself) It's against the law to leave the scene of an accident. I have to make sure I didn't hit anybody.


	3. Part 3 Close To Home

Close to Home

SEQ . EXT. Forest. Bella pauses at the edge of the forest. She turns to head back to her truck when she hears pitiful sounds. Concerned, Bella ventures further into the forest. She halts when she sees a dark figure. Then she recognizes him.

BELLA

Laurent!

LAURENT

Forgive me, Bella. When I saw you pass by, I couldn't resist trying to get your attention.

Although Bella feels a certain unease with his method, she tries to hide it.

BELLA

So what are you doing here? I thought you were in Alaska.

LAURENT

The Denalis are very gracious hosts. (slyly) Will you satisfy my curiosity? I've checked the Cullen house a couple of months ago. It's empty. Did Edward tire of his little pet?

EDWARD

(snarls) Keep away from her!

Edward crouches in front of Bella protectively.

EDWARD

Lie, Bella.

BELLA

The Cullens have moved on but they drop by often. I don't think I should mention your visit to– to Edward though. He's still very touchy about James.

LAURENT

I don't think you'll be having the opportunity to tell him anything. You see, I'm very thirsty… Since you're conveniently here and obviously unattached, I might as well kill two birds with one stone.

A slight wind lifts Bella's hair off her nape. Laurent sniffs the air appreciatively.

LAURENT

Uhmm… You do smell mouthwatering. I have to make my excuses to Victoria for not giving her the pleasure of killing you herself.

Bella instinctively takes a step back from her predator.

BELLA

Victoria?

EDWARD

Don't move, Bella.

LAURENT

As a favor to Victoria, I've been coming to hunt in this area because she wants the authorities diverted from her real activities. Can you guess why? Or should I say who? She's put out with your Edward for killing James. She wants her revenge. An eye for an eye. A mate for a mate. But her plans may be all for nothing. You must not mean much to Edward if he left you here unprotected.

Bella tries to hide her pain. Laurent stalks Bella until she's trapped against a tree.

EDWARD

Remind him of the Denalis.

Bella is too petrified with fear.

EDWARD

(urgently) Bella!

BELLA

D– don't you drink just animal blood now too?

LAURENT

I do.

Laurent caresses the side of her face then trails it down her neck.

LAURENT

But after feasting on human blood for hundreds of years, how can I be satisfied with plain fare?

Laurent lifts the hair off her nape gently.

LAURENT

So there are times when I simply have to cheat. Like now.

Laurent gets distracted by a movement in the forest.

LAURENT

No, I don't believe it.

Wolf Jacob is immediately in front of Bella and growls at Laurent, who backs away from Bella. The wolves surround Laurent.

LAURENT

Werewolves are supposed to be extinct.

He attempts to fight but the pack overwhelms him. Terrified, Bella watches as the pack attacks and tears Laurent to pieces. She forces herself to move by backing up slowly, and then she begins to run back to her truck.

SEQ . EXT Road. As the truck speeds away from the scene, a plume of smoke is seen rising from the tops of the trees.

SEQ . EXT Police station. Charlie is addressing a small group of men.

CHARLIE

It's not a bear. An eyewitness has reported that we're looking for wolves. And not just any ordinary wolves either. These are as big as horses.

Men murmur in reaction to this info.

CHARLIE

Rangers will be going into the forest armed. As volunteers, you will also be armed. Hunters are going in for the reward.

Charlie holds up a flyer offering a reward for wolf carcasses.

CHARLIE

That's going to mean a lot of firepower. When people get too excited, accidents happen. So look before you shoot.

SEQ. INT. School stage. Rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet. In the audience area, Bella is beside Mr. Berty taking some notes.

MIKE / ROMEO

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;

They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

JESSICA / JULIET

Saints do not move, though…

Jessica forgets her lines.

BELLA

(under her breath) …grant for prayers' sake.

JESSICA

Sorry, Mr. Berty. I forgot again.

Mr. Berty sighs in exasperation.

MR. BERTY

(to Bella) Are you sure you don't want to play Juliet?

BELLA

I get serious stage fright, Mr. Berty. I'm sorry. I'll just let everybody down. It's better that I'm just one of the assistant stage managers.

MR. BERTY

Pity. You know all the lines so well. (to Jessica) From the top, Jessica.

Bella gets up to go backstage.

SEQ. INT. Backstage. Bella notices that the swords are on the wrong side of the stage. She sighs and picks up the swords to bring them to its proper place. Bella trips. The swords fly into the air. Instead of the wooden sound of fake props, the zing of metal is heard as the swords clash into each other. They fall upright, within inches of Bella's supine form. Edward shields her with his body.

Bella stares at the quivering swords embedded in the floor that could have impaled her to her death.

EDWARD

Bella, are you alright?

Bella stands up gingerly and begins to pry the swords out. Eric and Tyler enter backstage. They see Bella with the armful of swords.

ERIC

I was wondering where the swords are.

TYLER

Hey, great! These swords look real.

Eric and Tyler do a mock fight.

TYLER

Ow! You sliced me, man!

ERIC

I didn't!

TYLER

Yes, you did! Look!

Tyler shows a bleeding cut on his arm. Bella turns green from the blood and the near-death experience.

ERIC

Get out of here! Or Bella's gonna hurl!

Tyler runs out.

ERIC

Bella, sit down and put your head between your knees. I'll get some water.

SEQ a. EXT. Forest. Shots ring out as men shoot at the pack. Seth gets shot. The pack keeps running.

SEQ b. EXT. Sam's house. The pack morphs into "humans." Leah immediately goes to Seth.

SAM

Jacob, check on Seth.

Jacob looks at the wound that has already healed into a pink scar.

JACOB

Completely healed. It was just a grazing shot.

PAUL

(laughs) Even if they had fired a hundred shots into the young pup, he would still be alive.

SAM

True.

The pack laughs.

SAM

It is fortunate that the wolf gene allows us to heal very quickly. However, it is unfortunate that the authorities think that we are the ones committing the murders.

LEAH

But we were created to protect human life.

PAUL

And kill bloodsuckers!

SAM

Jake, who is doing the murders now?

JACOB

The female has returned.

LEAH

She will not stop until her mate is avenged.

PAUL

One bloodsucker against a whole pack. Not much challenge in that!

JACOB

Except that this murderous parasite has the talent for escaping. Always.

Jacob growls in frustration.

SEQ . EXT Forest Dream Sequence. Evening. It starts with Edward fighting Laurent, Edward turns into Jacob, Jacob turns into a wolf, wolves run after Laurent, who turns into a vampire with long hair.

VICTORIA

Hello, Bella.

Bella wakes up with a scream. Charlie, who's used to it by now, doesn't bother to knock.

SEQ . INT. Bella's truck. Afternoon. Bella and Jacob are talking animatedly.

JACOB

Hey, I got a B+ on my English essay.

BELLA

That's great!

JACOB

Yeah, thanks to you. But I thought we could alternate the studying with another project. Secret though.

BELLA

Is the secret project the reason why we needed to bring the truck?

JACOB

Yup. Have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?

BELLA

Sure.

JACOB

But you already know my secret.

BELLA

I do? What is it?

JACOB

Forget I mentioned it.

Jacob refers to the empty space for the stereo.

JACOB

What happened to this? There's a lot of damage.

BELLA

I took it out.

JACOB

That decides it. You're going to be my assistant. You need to improve your mechanical skills. (teases) That should age you up a bit.

BELLA

I don't know how you became 30, while I'm still a teenager.

JACOB

Trust me. Skills count. Turn right here.

Bella stops the truck and realizes that Jacob has brought her to a junkyard. Jacob sees Bella's hesitation and cajoles her.

JACOB

C'mon, you'll like this.

SEQ . EXT. Junkyard. Early to late afternoon. Montage of shots showing Jacob and Bella having a lot of fun:

- Tromping through the yard

- Sorting through the junk

- Going through motorcycle parts

- Jacob greasing up Bella's face and her retaliation

- Loading the two beat up motorcycles at the back of Bella's truck

SEQ . EXT. Garage. Sunny afternoon. While working on the motorcycles right outside the garage, the sun makes Jacob's shirtless skin gleam and highlights his musculature. Bella, who's all bundled up against the cold, can't help staring.

JACOB

(self-consciously) What? Does my being half-naked bother you? I could put a shirt on.

BELLA

No, no. I just hadn't realized before. Did you know, you're sort of beautiful?

JACOB

Did you just trip and hit your head pretty hard?

BELLA

I'm serious.

Almost in a trance, Bella comes closer and curiously traces his chest with a finger.

BELLA

Are you always this hot?

JACOB

(huskily) Uh-huh.

Bella blushes and removes her finger guiltily.

BELLA

I meant your skin is hot. Like you're running a fever.

Jacob grabs her hand and places her palm over his heart. Bella can feel his accelerated heartbeat, which makes her breathless.

JACOB

I can stand outside in a snowstorm like this and the snow would just melt on me.

Bella and Jacob stare into each other's eyes until a sound breaks the spell. Bella removes her hand from underneath his.

BELLA

I hear people coming.

JACOB

Quick, let's hide the bikes.

Bella and Jacob start rolling the motorcycles into the garage.

BELLA

Why do we have to keep it a secret anyway?

JACOB

You do want to ride one of these babies, right?

BELLA

Charlie will have a heart attack.

Bella starts laughing. Jacob joins in.

SEQ. INT Black house. Jacob and Bella enter while still laughing about their secret. Billy is pleasantly surprised to see Bella laughing again. He and Billy exchange significant glances.

BELLA / JACOB

Hey, Dad!

Bella and Jacob laugh again.

CHARLIE

(aside) Go, Team Jacob.

BILLY

C'mon, kids! I've prepared my super secret recipe for spaghetti. Handed down through generations.

HARRY

I don't think bottled spaghetti sauce has been around that long.

CHARLIE

Harry, this is my daughter, Bella.

HARRY

Hello, Bella.

BELLA

Good evening, sir.

JACOB

Hey, Bella, these are Harry's kids — Leah and Seth.

BELLA

Hi. Nice to meet you.

SETH

It's great to finally meet you.

Jacob elbows Seth for his teasing.

JACOB

Will you stow it?

LEAH

Nice to meet you too.

A montage of shots of people laughing and eating, Jacob and Bella exchanging smiling glances, etc.

SEQ. INT. School stage. Rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet.

JESSICA / JULIET

Good night, good night! parting is such

sweet sorrow,

That I shall say good night till it be morrow.

Jessica exits.

MIKE / ROMEO

Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,

His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.

Mike exits.

MR. BERTY

That's good. Take ten everybody. Then let's do the balcony scene again.

Bella goes to check the balcony set-up. As she leans forward over the balustrade, it breaks. She manages to catch the edge. Girls scream as she dangles in the air. Edward grabs her forearms.

EDWARD

Hang on, Bella!

Bella manages to pull herself up and scrambles to a safer part of the set. Angela arrives.

ANGELA

Are you okay?

Bella nods mutely. Angela notices her scraped hands.

ANGELA

C'mon, I'll bring you to the clinic.

SEQ. EXT. La Push Beach. Afternoon. Jacob and Bella walk along the beach. Bella notices the figures on top of the cliff. She stares, horrified, when one of them decides to leap.

BELLA

NO! Don't jump!

JACOB

Bella, it's okay. They're just cliff diving.

BELLA

Oh. Wow. It's so high. Have you ever tried it?

JACOB

Yeah, it's fun. A little scary, kind of a rush.

BELLA

Jake, I want to try cliff diving.

Bella goes towards the base of the cliffs. Jacob catches her by the arm and stops her.

JACOB

Bella, wait. Not today, all right?

BELLA

(stubbornly) Fine. But I want to go soon.

JACOB

(warily) Soon. Sometimes you're a little strange, Bella. Do you know that?

BELLA

Sure, sure.

JACOB

Bella, can you do something for me?

BELLA

If I can.

JACOB

Remember that first time we were here?

BELLA

Yes.

JACOB

Can you try and remember everything I've said?

BELLA

I don't think that's a good idea, Jake.

JACOB

Please try. It's really important. (changing the subject) Come to the garage right after school tomorrow. I have a surprise for you.

BELLA

I hope it's a reckless surprise.

Bella laughs.

JACOB

Oh, it's reckless alright.

Jacob raises his commuter mug.

JACOB

But, here's to responsibility. Tutoring twice a week.

BELLA

And recklessness every day in between.

Bella raises her own commuter mug so that they can have a mock toast.

SEQ. INT. Cullens Living Room. Alice is partially distressed.

ROSALIE

(disparagingly) Bella disappeared again? Losing your touch, Alice?

ALICE

I'm missing so many things. I feel so useless. So… normal.

ROSALIE

I can't imagine how awful that must feel.

ESME

Rosalie, stop baiting your sister.

SEQ. EXT. Dirt road. Bella is on a bike with blue ribbons on the handlebars, with Jake keeping it balanced.

JACOB

Okay, where's the brake?

BELLA

Behind my right foot.

JACOB

Nope.

Jacob curls his hand over her right hand, which brings his body very close to Bella's. She gets a little bit distracted with his warmth and proximity.

JACOB

This is the brake you want. Don't use the back brake now. That's for later, when you already know what you're doing.

BELLA

Uh-huh.

JACOB

Easy on the clutch. Okay, go for it…

Bella slowly releases the clutch. The bike is a little bit wobbly at first, and then, she gets her balance and starts moving forward. Jacob whoops in the background. Edward runs alongside the bike.

EDWARD

This is reckless and childish and idiotic, Bella.

Bella smiles wider as she goes faster. She has a flashback of traveling on Edward's back through the tress. The feel of the wind on her face and through her hair makes Bella laugh out loud.

EDWARD

Bella, watch out for the turn. Brake gently. Bella!

Bella turns the handlebars away from the curve and mistakenly steps on the foot brake instead of using the hand brake. The bike spins and lands on top of her. Jacob hurriedly arrives with her truck. He rushes to Bella, who's face down on the ground.

JACOB

Bella! Are you okay?

Jacob turns her over. Bella starts laughing.

JACOB

Where are you hurt?

Bella laughs harder.

BELLA

I'm great! Let's do it again!

Jacob grins and impulsively hugs her.

BELLA

Jake…can't breathe.

JACOB

Oops… Sorry. Hey, you did such a great job, let's add a couple of years. You're now twenty to my forty!

Bella punches him playfully and hurts herself. Jacob takes her fist and kisses her knuckles to make it better.

SEQ. INT. School stage. Rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet. Bella and some of her classmates are waiting for their cue for the set change.

TYLER / FRIAR LAURENCE

Now must I to the monument alone;

Within three hours will fair Juliet wake:

At the end of Friar Laurence's line, everyone tries to push the set onstage. Despite their efforts, the large set of Juliet's tomb doesn't move.

BELLA

What's wrong?

ERIC

I don't know.

BELLA

I'll pull from the front.

As Bella stations herself on the side nearest the stage, a sudden force on the set from the other side moves the set forward by several feet, almost crushing Bella, who is right in its path. Edward pushes at the set.

EDWARD

Stop! You're going to crush Bella!

TYLER

Stop pushing, guys!

ERIC

Bella, are you okay? (to Tyler) We weren't pushing!

TYLER

Then how do you explain the fact that the set is now here?

Tyler points to the onstage area.

ERIC

I don't know!

BELLA

Guys, no harm done. I'm okay.

SEQ . EXT. Meadow. Bella and Jacob enter the meadow. Jacob is consulting the compass.

BELLA

This is it.

JACOB

Pretty place.

Jacob looks around and then taps side of his head.

JACOB

Good thing I have a great memory. The coordinates to this place will be no problem for me, so we can always go back to it.

Bella has a flashback of the special moments she and Edward shared at the meadow. She hugs her constricting chest. Jacob immediately notices her movement and tries to pry her arms away unsuccessfully. He settles for hugging her instead to comfort her.

JACOB

Bells, you okay?

BELLA

I don't think I'll ever come back. I just wanted to see if it was real.

Jacob tilts her face up.

JACOB

Bella, tell me something.

BELLA

What?

JACOB

You like me, right?

BELLA

You know I do.

JACOB

Better than any of the other guys you know?

BELLA

Yeah. Better than any of the girls I know too.

JACOB

But that's all.

BELLA

Yes.

Jacob moves away. Bella hugs herself tighter from the loss of his warmth.

JACOB

It's still the other one, isn't it? That's okay. As long as you like me the best. I'm not giving up. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent.

BELLA

You shouldn't waste your time on me.

JACOB

It's my time to waste. Besides, it's what I want to do. As long as you still like to be with me.

BELLA

I can't imagine how I could not like being with you.

JACOB

Cool.

Jacob takes her hand gently.

JACOB

Is this okay?

BELLA

Yes.

JACOB

I promise that I'll always be here. You can always count on me.

BELLA

I know that, Jake. And, I already do count on you, probably more than you know.

SEQ. INT. Cullen Living Room. Alice comes out of her trance.

ALICE

Bella's disappearing more regularly now. For longer periods. Total blackout. Then she comes back. What does it mean?

CARLISLE

Until we know more, we will not act. What's important is Bella does comes back.

SEQ. EXT. Swan yard. Morning. Bella is standing silently in front of the trashcan. Then she takes out Edward's CD and deliberately breaks it into half, then throws the pieces into the garbage can. She takes a glance at the birthday pictures and then tears them up into non-salvageable pieces. Bella smiles at what she has done.

SEQ . EXT. Sam's house. The pack is in human form.

SAM

The council is concerned that you seem to be spending a lot of time with Bella Swan.

PAUL

(with disgust) Vampire girl!

JACOB

Don't call her that!

PAUL

Leech lover!

Both Jacob and Paul are trembling.

SAM

Jake! Paul! Calm down! Focus!

The two are able to control themselves. Sam takes Jacob aside for privacy.

SAM

Jake, remember, you cannot tell her anything. You are sworn to secrecy. Unless… Have you imprinted on Bella Swan?

JACOB

No.

SAM

(gently) Jake, it might be wiser to let her go. You'll just hurt Bella when you finally imprint on your true mate.

Jake steals a glance at Leah Clearwater who is studiously avoiding the two of them.

SAM

And, keep in mind that you can be physically dangerous for Bella. Learn from my mistakes.

Emily enters with food for everyone. As she serves, the other half of her face is revealed to be mutilated by scars. Sam goes to her, then caresses and kisses Emily's scars before claiming her lips. Good-natured grumbling from everyone at the intimacy while Leah looks hurt and uncomfortable with the scene.

SEQ. EXT. Afternoon. Valentine's Day. Bella and Jacob are exiting the cinema. Jacob brings out a small pack of conversation hearts from his pocket.

JACOB

Happy Valentine's Day.

BELLA

Jake…

JACOB

C'mon, just for fun. I'll start.

Jacob reads his conversation heart before popping it into his mouth.

JACOB

You're fine.

Bella randomly selects a conversation heart and reads hers aloud as well.

BELLA

Whatever.

JACOB

Dream girl.

BELLA

Get real.

JACOB

Hug me.

BELLA

Be good.

JACOB

True love.

BELLA

First kiss. This is silly.

Jacob laughs good-naturedly and grabs her hand while they walk. Bella doesn't protest the intimacy, and, gives a small smile.

SEQ. EXT. La Push Beach. Early afternoon. Harry Clearwater is at the edge of the beach watching Emily and other young tribe members frolic at the beach. Harry suddenly smells something that makes him very tense.

HARRY

You are not welcome here, Cold One.

Harry turns to face the threat. The shadow does not move in response. Harry straightens himself and prepares to fight to the death.

HARRY

I am a son of the spirit warriors. I will defend my people.

With difficulty, Harry morphs into an old wolf. The vampire gives a throaty lazy laugh, clearly amused with the attempt.

SEQ. EXT. La Push beach. Late afternoon. The pack, in wolf form, surrounds the dead human body of Harry Clearwater. Wolf Leah lies beside her fallen father, while Wolf Seth nudges him, as if expecting him to wake up at any moment.

WOLF SAM

We have failed our very own tribe. Forgive us, Kaheleha.

Wolf Sam raises his muzzle to the sky to howl his grief for the fallen elder. The rest of the pack howls in mourning.

SEQ. EXT. Black garage. Early evening. Jacob and the rest of the pack are having a meeting. Bella suddenly enters. Her arrival halts the proceedings.

BELLA

Jake, Billy said you –

Bella sees the whole pack and stops, instinctively feeling the sudden tension in the air and the misplaced anger directed at her. Jacob approaches Bella.

JACOB

(attempts levity) Hi, Bella. Are you going to Harry's funeral?

BELLA

Yeah, Charlie went on ahead. I thought we –

PAUL

You dishonor our dead with your presence. Leech lover!

In his anger, Paul morphs into a wolf and attacks Bella.

JACOB

No, Paul!!!

In a split second, Jacob also turns into a wolf and crashes into Paul to stop him from hurting Bella.

SAM

Go home, Bella.

Sam signals one of the pack members to lead a shocked Bella to her truck, who makes sure to close the door with finality, and stands unmoving until Bella leaves.

Trembling, Bella manages to turn on the ignition and drive away, while still watching the deadly fight. Despite her fear, she is still, clearly, very concerned for Jacob's safety.

SEQ . INT. Bella's Bedroom. Evening. Bella hears the sound of wheels outside her window. Bella is terrified but determined. Jacob enters through the window, dressed in a pair of pants and a jacket. Bella rushes to him, pummeling him ineffectively with her fists.

BELLA

Kill me but don't hurt Charlie! Kill me! Just me! Leave Charlie alone! Please, Jacob! Please!

JACOB

Stop it, Bella!

Jacob embraces Bella to pin her arms so she won't hurt herself.

JACOB

What are you talking about? I just saved your life!

BELLA

You, Paul and Sam are murderers! Your pack has been the one doing all the killings! How could you, Jacob? Those hikers and tourists never had any chance! And to kill one of your own!

Bella struggles out of his arms. Jacob starts to shake with anger that Bella thinks he's a murderer. Edward goes protectively in front of Bella.

EDWARD

Be very careful, Bella. Don't push him too far.

JACOB

Is that what you think? Look into my eyes, Bella. Do you actually think I can kill innocents?

Bella falters from the truth blazing in Jacob's eyes.

BELLA

I don't know. But, the pack's tracks are all over the murder scenes. If it's not you, then who's behind all those murders?

JACOB

Those vampires you call friends.

Edward hisses.

BELLA

The Cullens left more than six months ago. How can you blame them? And, your pack killed Laurent.

JACOB

Was that his name? Well, the mate of Laurent is trying to avenge him.

BELLA

Victoria sent Laurent. She's James' mate, not his. Ed — Edward killed James. So Victoria wants to kill me. A mate for a mate. Except I'm not really –

Jacob begins to shake again from the thought of Bella being in danger.

EDWARD

You need to calm him down.

BELLA

It's alright, Jacob. I'm safe now. I owe you my life.

Jacob regains control.

JACOB

It was really a group effort. Look, our tracks are there because we're trying to protect people, but, we're always just a little bit too late.

Jacob takes Bella's hands.

JACOB

I'm not a killer, Bella. Please believe me.

BELLA

Really?

JACOB

Really. We are sworn to protect humans from our one and only enemy — vampires. Think, Bella. Remember what I told you at the beach.

Bella has a flashback of Jacob narrating that the Quileutes were descended from wolves.

BELLA

But you said they were just stories.

Jacob laughs bitterly.

JACOB

I discovered last year they were all too true. When I reached manhood, I turned into a werewolf. Werewolves only exist because vampires do.

BELLA

You mean the presence of vampires brings out the wolves in your tribe?

JACOB

Yes. Vampires trigger the wolf gene. We do not hunt humans.

Bella has a flashback of Laurent saying that Victoria sent him, and then the pack attacking him. Bella realizes that Jacob is indeed telling the truth.

BELLA

I'm sorry for calling you a murderer, Jake.

Jacob gently embraces her, then nuzzles his face on the top of her head.

JACOB

It's okay. I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you would be repulsed by what I've become.

BELLA

You won't lose me that easily.

Bella has a flashback of the fight between Jacob and Paul. She runs her fingers through his chest and arms, looking for wounds.

BELLA

Jake, did you get hurt from the fight?

JACOB

(grimly) Nope. Not a scratch.

Jacob distances himself from Bella.

JACOB

I'm a monster. I'm not supposed to be around you. It's not safe for you. If I get too mad… too upset… I might accidentally hurt you.

BELLA

You're not like Paul. You won't hurt me. I trust you.

JACOB

Remember Emily? Everybody was told that a bear mauled her. It's not true. Sam did that. He lost his temper for just a second. And now he's enduring a lifetime of regret.

Jacob has a flashback of Sam morphing and hurting Emily. Jacob starts to shake with emotion. Edward stands protectively in front of Bella.

EDWARD

Keep away from him, Bella. He's a young werewolf. He still can't control himself.

Bella takes a step closer to Jacob.

BELLA

Even when I thought you were hurting people, I still cared for you.

JACOB

(hopefully) You don't mind that I morph into a wolf? You don't think that I'm a monster?

BELLA

No. You'll always be Jake to me.

JACOB

That means a lot to me, Bells. But, I've got to go. I can't see you any more.

BELLA

Are you… breaking up with me?

JACOB

We're still friends. But, I've got to keep my distance. (grins briefly) So, don't shoot at any wolves running near your house.

BELLA

Please don't. You promised. I need you.

JACOB

(seriously) I want to keep you safe, Bells, even from me.

BELLA

Maybe, if you gave me more time… Just don't quit on me now, Jake. I can't take it.

Jacob cradles Bella's face in his hands and stares intently into her eyes with his agonized ones.

JACOB

No. Don't think like that, Bella, please. Don't blame yourself, don't think this is your fault. This one is all me. I'm sorry, Bella.

Jacob lays his head on top of Bella's for a moment and then he tears himself away to leave through the window. Bella rushes to follow him.

EDWARD

Let him go, Bella.

Bella sees her bike right below her window where Jacob has left it to say farewell.

SEQ. INT. Cullens Living Room.

ALICE

Nnooooo!!!

Jasper is immediately at her side.

ESME

Alice, what happened?

ALICE

Bella's dead.

CARLISLE

Alice, please go back to Forks and find out exactly what happened. After we have more information, we shall decide what to do. Jasper, please stay.

Jasper is torn between going with Alice and following Carlisle.

CARLISLE

Please, Jasper. Edward might need you.

ALICE

I'll be all right, Jasper. Please stay.

Jasper nods jerkily. Rosalie slips away unnoticed.

SEQ . EXT. Dirt road. Bella drives at a more than normal speed on the bike. A shadow is seen streaking through the trees to follow her. Edward appears running alongside Bella.

EDWARD

Bella, turn the bike around and go back. Do you hear me?

Bella leans over the handlebars and speeds up the motorbike.

SEQ . EXT. La Push path. Bella is struggling up the path, slipping once in a while before determinedly continuing. Another figure is seen following her.

SEQ . EXT. La Push Cliffs. Bella is whipped by the air and pelted by the rain from the coming storm. Edward is furiously striding after her.

EDWARD

(angrily) Stop, Bella! Do you want to kill yourself? Stop this idiotic nonsense right now! Go back to Charlie's house!

Bella walks slowly to go near the edge to look down at the dark water.

EDWARD

(pleadingly) Bella, honey, please move away from the edge.

Bella steps closer to the edge.

EDWARD

(begging) Love, don't do this. Please. For me.

A sudden flash of lightning makes Bella involuntarily take a step back.

TORI

I have never seen any human who seems to court death like you do.

It takes a few moments for Bella to realize that there is someone behind her. She turns slowly to see a figure standing several feet away from her.

BELLA

(confused) Tori?

Bella notices the red in her eyes.

BELLA

Your eyes!

TORI

The contacts have disintegrated with the venom. Pity. I really liked purple.

Tori takes off her hood to show her short blonde pixie hair.

TORI

And I had to hide my long curly hair too. Just so you won't recognize me.

BELLA

Who– Who are you?

TORI

Your Edward killed my mate — James.

Victoria removes the blonde wig and carelessly throws it away. With her signature curly red hair framing her face, Bella easily recognizes her.

BELLA

Victoria!

Bella freezes from fear.

VICTORIA / TORI

When Laurent told me the Cullens were gone, I realized I could easily copy their MO. I enrolled as a transfer student in Forks High School so that I could be nearer my prey.

EDWARD

Tell her we're going to rip her to pieces, Bella!

BELLA

If you hurt me, the Cullens will come after you.

VICTORIA / TORI

I'm not going to do anything to you. You will do it yourself. Your death will be ruled as an accident. Or a suicide.

BELLA

Alice will know the truth.

VICTORIA / TORI

No. I don't think so. I know how Alice's gift works. You see, Laurent and one of the Denalis have become very close. Whatever she shared with him, Laurent has kindly passed on to me. Very helpful information. I've been very careful not to make any decisions. Especially not about hurting or killing you. I've kept my distance. I've just been very alert for any opportunity.

BELLA

You staged those accidents.

VICTORIA / TORI

Not really. I merely added to the situation. And left it up to the fates. And your clumsiness.

A flashback of Bella's recent stage-related "accidents" and Victoria's hand in it: a change of the swords from wooden to real ones, a laid out cable on the floor to trip her, a weakened balustrade that led to her fall and an almost unseen push to the tomb set to crush her.

VICTORIA / TORI

I have to thank you for letting me play lion to your lamb, Bella. It's been so entertaining. No wonder the Cullens kept you as a pet. But, this one…

Victoria gestures to the cliff and the sky.

VICTORIA / TORI

I couldn't have asked for a more perfect setting. And, the best part is, when Edward learns of it, he'll think it's his fault. An eternity of tortured self-remorse and guilt.

Victoria laughs in delight, and then becomes predatory as she moves forward to force Bella to the edge.

VICTORIA / TORI

I'm just a really supportive friend trying to push you in the right direction.

Bella decides to take her chances with the water below. She takes the few running steps that will send her over the edge. Edward tries to grab her but misses.

EDWARD

Nnooooo!!!

Victoria looks down with a satisfied glow in her eyes. Then a sound distracts her and she runs off. A figure comes up from the side of the cliff, and sees the muddy tracks, realizes what happened, and jumps off the cliff to follow Bella.

SEQ a. EXT. La Push waters. Bella tries to swim but the currents are too strong. Bella loses consciousness. Edward materializes in the water, forces air into her lungs by breathing into her mouth and then grabs Bella to begin swimming strongly towards the surface.

SEQ b. EXT. La Push beach. Jacob is performing AR (Artificial Respiration) on Bella.

JACOB

Breathe, Bella! Breathe! For me!

Bella sputters and coughs.

SEQ . EXT. Dirt road. Evening. Jacob holds Bella in front of him as he drives her motorcycle towards his house. To keep her warm, Jacob has wrapped her in his jacket.

JACOB

Hold on, Bella. You'll be alright.

Jacob reacts to a scent in the air.

JACOB

Vampire!

While the bike is still moving at maximum speed, Jacob hauls Bella to his back, cuts off the engine, leaps into the air and morphs into a wolf. He immediately asks for help from the pack before he even hits the ground running.

WOLF JACOB

A vampire's after me and Bella!

SEQ . EXT. Forest. Evening. The pack is out on patrol.

WOLF SAM

Head towards Quileute territory!

The wolves howl as they run to meet Jacob.

SEQ . EXT. Forest near the Quileute territory. Evening. Jacob is running swiftly with Bella on his back, and the vampire in close pursuit.

Action sequence wherein the vampire has managed to run almost side by side with Wolf Jacob. Jacob uses his ability to shape-shift really fast from human to wolf to confuse the vampire. But, the vampire adjusts to his strategy quickly and reaches through his defenses to grab Bella off his back and then flings her to a grassy mound, where she lies gasping from the impact, winded but unhurt.

The vampire turns to face Jacob in a crouching defensive position, clearly ready to fight, but not willing to come closer.

Jacob growls and tries to bite the vampire repeatedly to get through to Bella. He is unsuccessful. By this time, the pack has arrived to assist Jacob.

The wolves go from their V-formation to surround the vampire. When they are about to spring to dismember and kill, Bella suddenly runs and flings herself in front of the vampire.

BELLA

Nnoooooo!!!

Fade out.

SEQ . INT. Swan Living Room. Bella opens her eyes. She realizes that she's on the sofa with a seated figure hovering over her.

ALICE

How are you, Bella?

BELLA

(wonderingly) Alice?

Alice smiles. Bella hugs her and finds herself beginning to sob.

BELLA

Alice. I can't… believe you're really here. You smell… so good.

Alice runs a critical eye over Bella.

ALICE

Pardon my saying so, Bella, but, you look like hell.

Alice takes a delicate sniff and wrinkles her nose.

ALICE

And you stink.

BELLA

What?

JACOB

(too calmly) Yeah, you stink.

Bella laughs through her crying and spots Jacob near the open window.

BELLA

I don't smell!

ALICE / JACOB

You smell like them!

Jacob and Alice confront each other.

JACOB

Blood –

ALICE

Mon –

BELLA

Both of you, stop it!

Jacob and Alice back off at her request. Bella attempts to use civility to calm the tense atmosphere.

BELLA

Alice, this is Jacob, my best friend.

ALICE

(disbelieving) Your best friend is a young werewolf?!?

Jacob growls threateningly at her tone.

BELLA

Yes, he's my best friend. And he just saved my life!

ALICE

I saw you jump. I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. I flew here to help Charlie with your funeral. He wasn't home. I saw your tracks and decided to follow them. Then I saw you with –

JACOB

It's only the treaty that's holding back the pack. They're right outside. At my request.

ALICE

How dare you threaten me?

JACOB

Because of the Cullens, vampires have been terrorizing Bella.

ALICE

What are you talking about? We left Forks so that Bella would be safe.

JACOB

Well, it didn't work.

BELLA

You didn't see Laurent in your visions? Or Victoria?

ALICE

(hisses) Laurent and Victoria?!?

JACOB

How did Victoria get through us?

BELLA

She didn't need to. Victoria got inspired by the Cullens and enrolled herself in Forks High School. (to Alice) You guys weren't here so nobody could tell the difference. And I was in my own little hell and didn't notice. She just made sure to keep her distance, while, of course, trying to kill me. And, she used Laurent to distract the pack and the authorities.

Alice concentrates on her vision. Jacob moves closer to Bella protectively.

JACOB

(suspiciously) What' she doing?

BELLA

It's okay, Jake.

JACOB

Bells, I'm really sorry. I came back. But you were already gone. You almost got killed because I wasn't here.

A flashback of Jacob seeing the bike gone and intuitively realizing that Bella has gone to the La Push cliffs.

SEQ. EXT. Rain forest. Edward is running ahead of Emmett, then suddenly stops to crouch defensively in the direction from where they've come from. Emmett copies his stance.

EMMETT

What's wrong?

EDWARD

Someone's tracking us. May or may not be one of us.

Emmett goes up a tree while Edward goes behind the trunk of another tree. When a figure appears, Emmett jumps to land on his back.

ROSALIE

Emmett! You've messed up my hair! Get off me!

EMMETT

Babe!

ROSALIE

Monkey man!

Emmett grabs Rosalie and crushes her against a tree to kiss her passionately. The trunk breaks and drops from the force of impact. The lovers continue kissing.

ROSALIE

Time to come home.

EMMETT

Cool! What about Victoria?

ROSALIE

Another time. Another place. (meaningfully) Can you wait for me at the hotel, babe?

EMMETT

Yeah!

Emmett leaves. Edward comes out from behind the tree where he stayed to give the couple some privacy.

EDWARD

(impatiently) Why are you making dress patterns in your head, Rosalie? Don't you think I know that Carlisle sent Emmett to babysit me? I don't need to read his mind or yours to see that.

ROSALIE

Alice had a vision. About Bella.

Edward becomes very still.

SEQ. INT. Swan Living Room. Jacob is shaking from his emotions of almost losing Bella. Alice realizes the danger and comes out of her vision.

ALICE

Control yourself! Think of Bella!

JACOB

I would never hurt Bella!

ALICE

Like the way your pack almost killed her when you attacked me?

JACOB

We didn't know she would do anything so reckless and stupid!

Bella steps in between Alice and Jacob.

BELLA

Hold it! Charlie's house is neutral country. Understood?

Alice and Jacob back off.

BELLA

(to Jacob) And, I am not reckless and stupid.

JACOB

Then what do you call jumping in front of five attacking werewolves?

Before Bella could answer, the telephone rings.

ALICE

(moaning) I've been so blind. Blind! I didn't see any of these!

Bella motions to Jake to answer the phone while she comforts Alice.

BELLA

Alice, you cannot possibly see everything.

Alice and Bella couldn't help overhearing Jacob's raised voice.

JACOB

Charlie is at the funeral!

Jacob bangs down the phone. Alice starts to moan incoherently.

BELLA

Alice, what's wrong?

ALICE

It's Edward.

SEQ . EXT. Swan porch. Alice strides out with light bags. Bella follows hurriedly and trips on the threshold. Jacob, who is waiting on the porch, catches her.

JACOB

Bella.

As Bella looks up, she realizes that Jacob's dark eyes are glistening with tears.

JACOB

I'm begging, Bella. Don't go. Don't.

Bella gently intertwines her fingers with his to remove it from her face.

BELLA

Jake, I have to –

JACOB

No, you don't. You really don't. You could stay here. With me.

BELLA

With you…

JACOB

Bella, please. Please stay. Stay alive. For me.

Edward slowly approaches from her back and murmurs in her ear.

EDWARD

Bella, love, I only desire your happiness. With Jacob, you can have a normal life. Having children, a house, growing old together, and watching your grandchildren running around…

Dreamy images of her life together with Jacob flash in her mind's eye as Edward describes the tranquil scene.

EDWARD

Your beautiful soul will be intact.

BELLA

(to Jacob) I'm in shattered pieces.

JACOB

I'll put you back together. Just like a porcelain doll.

Jacob caresses her cheek and lowers his head.

JACOB

True love.

BELLA

First kiss.

Jacob gently touches his lips to Bella's. Edward's pain is in his eyes.

EDWARD

Stay. And be happy.

Alice materializes from the darkness, her face tormented.

ALICE

Bella? Please. He's my brother.

Bella moves away from Jacob's embrace. Edward steps in front of her.

EDWARD

I would rather hurt myself than see you hurt in any way. Your life and your safety will always come first. Stay, Bella.

Bella turns and reaches out to Jacob.


	4. Part 4 Romeo Must Not Die

Romeo Must Not Die

SEQ . INT. Yellow Porsche. Bella wakes up to hear a private conversation between Alice and Jasper. Bella is still wearing Jacob's jacket.

ALICE

I think Bella is the only chance. But, the odds aren't good. Don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out… And I love you.

Alice cuts off the connection.

ALICE

I hate lying to him.

BELLA

What do you mean?

ALICE

I promised him I would get out before they killed me, too. Bella, let me be very clear. None of us may survive this.

BELLA

Who are these Volturi?

ALICE (V.O. — voice over)

The Volturi have been in existence for more than 3,000 years. The ruling family is comprised of Aro, Caius and Marcus.

Image of the three elders in the Volturi court.

ALICE (V.O. — voice over)

And their wives.

Image of the three wives joining Aro, Caius and Marcus.

ALICE (V.O. — voice over)

However, Marcus' wife died.

Image of Marcus grieving over the dead body of Didyme.

ALICE (V.O. — voice over)

They are joined by the members of their guard, each with a formidable talent and ability.

Image of the Volturi guard.

ALICE (V.O. — voice over)

Over the millennia, they have assumed the position of enforcing our rules — which actually translates to punishing transgressors. They fulfill that duty decisively.

Images of the Volturi scourging and purging during the vampire wars.

ALICE (V.O. — voice over)

We only have one chance. The Volturi have said no to killing Edward. Aro thinks it's wasteful.

Images of the Volturi court with Edward supplicating for death and Aro's refusal.

ALICE (V.O. — voice over)

Edward will force their hand in their own beloved city of Volterra, the city they've secretly held for thousands of years. Edward has decided. At noon, he will walk out into the sun.

Images of Edward in the shadow of the alley, watching the approaching sun and the hands of the clock tower moving towards the number 12. The people are in full celebration regalia of red and plastic fangs.

SEQ. EXT. Road. Seven minutes before noon. Bella and Alice are on a country road on the way to Volterra. The yellow Porsche approaches the gates of Volterra. Alice opens the car window for the guard.

GUARD

Only tour buses are allowed in today for St. Marcus Day, miss.

ALICE

It's a private tour. I'm in a wee bit of a hurry.

Alice smiles and dazzles the guard.

GUARD

Of course, of course. Anything for the beautiful lady.

SEQ. EXT. Volterra Streets. Five minutes before noon. Action sequence wherein the yellow Porsche drives through narrow streets and crowds. The Volturi tries to block them in different ways: sudden movement of crowds, closed gates, attempts to physically stop the car, etc.

SEQ. EXT. Volterra Courtyard. Two minutes before noon.

ALICE

The Volturi are everywhere! Go towards the clock tower.

Alice points to the clock tower.

ALICE

He's in the alley. Run, Bella!

The Volturi is directed by a cloaked figure to capture Alice, deeming her the more dangerous of the two. Alice thwarts their attempts by deliberately focusing attention on herself by joining a man on stilts and doing tricks. With the crowds looking on and clapping, the Volturi is halted in their tracks.

Meanwhile, Bella is immediately swallowed by the crowds. She goes through the fountain to cut through the courtyard. Bella stumbles to the ground. A Volturi guard almost catches her but Alice goes into his path. The clock begins to ring the twelve chimes to signal the noon hour.

Edward steps out from the alley. Bella recovers from her fall, runs and crashes into him.

SEQ. EXT. Volterra Courtyard. Noon. Edward clasps Bella's face between his hands and looks down at her tenderly.

EDWARD

Isabella…

Edward lowers his face near her lips and inhales her breath.

EDWARD

Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,

Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty.

Edward inhales her scent.

EDWARD

You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it.

BELLA

Edward, I'm alive! I'm right here beside you!

Bella takes Edward's hand and puts it over her heart.

BELLA

Touch me, Edward! Feel my heart beating!

Edward lifts Bella until he could lay his ear against her chest, listening to her beating heart.

EDWARD

Beautiful Bella. Is this some strange form of deranged death?

Bella grabs his face to force him to look at her.

BELLA

I'm alive! Edward, please believe me!

EDWARD

Amazing…

Bella catches a glimpse of a movement of dark cloaks. She tries to push Edward into moving, to no avail.

BELLA

We have to get out of here! C'mon! The Volturi are –

Edward stiffens, throws his red cloak over himself, puts Bella under the cloak with him and begins to walk swiftly through the crowd. The multitude of red cloaks and clothing partially hide them, but, still, Edward changes directions several times as the ways out of the city are blocked by the Volturi. As they are cornered, Edward ducks into an alley, where a dark figure is waiting for them at the far end.

SEQ. EXT. Alley. Midday. Edward goes deeper into the alley. Alice removes the cover from a drainage and slides into the hole. Bella balks at having to do the same thing.

EDWARD

It's all right, Bella. Alice will catch you.

Edward releases her wrists to lower her into the hole to follow Alice.

SEQ INT. Drainage pipe. Bella passes through the winding pipe.

SEQ. INT. Subterranean Tunnel. Bella loses her balance as she lands unsteadily on her feet. Alice catches her before she falls.

ALICE

We're going to try and escape the city through its old subterranean tunnels. Edward has read it in one of the guard's minds.

The cover is placed over the circle of light, plunging them into darkness. Edward comes through the pipe and is immediately at Bella's side. Edward flings Bella to his back; and, then, he and Alice begin to run swiftly through the tunnel.

SEQ. INT. Subterranean Tunnel. Edward makes a turn. Alice follows.

EDWARD

The Volturi have a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James. His name is Demetri.

SEQ. INT. Subterranean Tunnel. Demetri is concentrating with a bowed head. The Volturi guards are right behind him, waiting for his orders.

EDWARD (V.O. — Voice Over)

He reads the tenor of someone's mind, then follows it. His talent works over long distances.

Demetri raises his head and opens his eyes. He gives a small nod to Felix.

FELIX

This way!

The Volturi guards go in the same direction that Edward and company has fled.

SEQ. INT. Subterranean Tunnel. As Edward and Alice run through the tunnel, a figure jumps from above to block their path. Edward and Alice crouch instinctively. Edward relaxes almost immediately. Alice looks askance at him. The figure approaches them confidently, before stopping in front of Alice, and stares into her eyes intently.

JASPER

What makes you think I don't know when you're lying to me? I will never let you face any danger without me to protect you.

ALICE

I didn't want you to get hurt.

JASPER

Don't you know by now that I would storm the heavens or hell itself to keep you safe? No matter what the cost. Do not attempt ever again to separate yourself from me. Do not ask it of me. I need you. You are my life.

SEQ. INT. Subterranean Tunnel. Edward and company is running, and then come to a sudden standstill. Through their heightened senses, they hear the fast approach of the Volturi guard. Jasper looks at Edward.

EDWARD

You're right, Jasper.

Edward runs off with Bella, leaving Alice and Jasper behind.

SEQ. INT. Cullen Living Room. Early evening. Carlisle is on the phone, while Esme is seated near him. Rosalie is staring out the window with Emmett nearby.

CARLISLE

Hello, Charlie. I called to let you know that Alice has gotten in touch with us and said that she and Bella are in Italy. I'm sorry, Charlie, but I don't have any more information. Yes, of course.

Carlisle puts down the telephone.

ROSALIE

None of them might come back. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper…

ESME

There must be something we can do.

CARLISLE

I'm afraid we can do nothing but wait. And hope…

SEQ. INT. Subterranean Crossroads. Edward slides Bella off his back and points her into one of the tunnels.

EDWARD

Bella, love, follow this tunnel to its very end. It will lead out of the city. No matter what happens, no matter what you see, hear, feel or sense, keep moving forward and get out of here.

BELLA

No!

EDWARD

Please, Bella. Please. Once you reach outside, call Carlisle.

Edward tucks a piece of paper into her jeans' pocket.

EDWARD

He'll arrange for you to get back to Forks. I promise that I'll follow as soon as possible.

BELLA

Edward…

Edward hugs her tightly, and then releases her to put the hood over her head and zip up Jacob's jacket.

EDWARD

Make sure to wear this jacket. The Volturi do not know its scent. It will help hide your trail. Go!

Edward pushes her in the right direction. Bella looks back.

EDWARD

Go! Please, Bella! I promise that I'll follow soon.

Bella reluctantly begins to half-run, stumbling a little, as she goes into the tunnel. Edward stares after her and then begins a false trail in another tunnel.

SEQ a. INT. Subterranean courtyard. Alice and Jasper are fighting a losing battle with the Volturi guard. Edward jumps in to join the fray. As soon as Demetri spots him, he signals Felix. The Volturi guards throw something to the backs of the three battling vampires, which turn out to be small vampires who cling tightly to Edward, Alice and Jasper while holding a scimitar (a curved sword that's perfect for decapitation) to their necks. The three reluctantly cease fighting.

SEQ b. INT. Subterranean courtyard. Edward, Alice and Jasper are kneeling on the floor with bent heads, the scimitars held at the ready to their necks by the small Volturi guards. A blazing fire is burning nearby.

FELIX

Where's the human female?

Felix sniffs the air.

FELIX

What have you done? I can't trace her scent. Or hear her heartbeat.

Felix gestures to one of the Volturi guard, who throws to him another scimitar. Felix runs the tip threateningly over the fingers of Alice's hand. Jasper and Edward growl. Alice throws them a look of caution.

FELIX

Seems such a waste to have a fire without something to burn in it. Do you like our scimitars? They can just rip your heads off, of course, but we've found it more civilized to use the scimitars.

Demetri raises his head, with an unusual frown on his face. He shakes his head to signal Felix he can't find Bella, and to proceed to the next course of action.

FELIX

Aro wants to meet your little Bella.

Edward growls at him. The scimitar is immediately within a centimeter of his neck. Alice glares at Edward. Felix smiles at his reaction.

FELIX

Instead of searching for her, I think we have to persuade Bella to come to us. Now what could possibly convince her to accept our invitation? Something irresistible. (imitating Edward's voice) Bella! Bella! Bella!

Felix goes around the courtyard shouting Bella's name in Edward's pleading voice, making sure the sound goes into all the tunnels.

SEQ. INT. Subterranean tunnel. Bella hears Edward calling her. She stops then determinedly continues forward. She sees a small light that indicates she's near the exit. She moves faster towards the light, despite the calls of Edward.

SEQ. EXT. City Walls. Bella pushes the stone door and exits. She hurriedly removes Jacob's jacket and stuffs it in some nearby bushes.

SEQ. INT. Subterranean courtyard. Felix can be heard shouting Bella's name in Edward's voice in nearby tunnels. Felix returns to the courtyard.

FELIX

It's been an hour.

Demetri looks at him impassively.

FELIX

Bella! Bella!

They hear a sound. Demetri signals the Volturi guard. Within seconds, they return with Bella.

BELLA

I'm sorry, Edward.

SEQ. INT. Volturi Court. Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper enter the well-lit court, flanked by the guard. Demetri offers his hand to Aro. Aro greets them even as he reads Demetri's mind. Marcus and Caius are beside Aro.

ARO

Edward! We are so very pleased to welcome you back! And, of course, Alice and Jasper! And this must be the lovely Bella. Also on behalf of Marcus and Caius, I welcome you all to Volterra on St. Marcus Day!

EDWARD

On behalf of my companions and myself, we thank you for your kind reception.

ARO

Oh, forgive me. We haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already when I read Edward's mind yesterday. Jasper, the mighty warrior who has survived thousands of vampire attacks. Fascinating Alice, who can see the things yet to come. And, the captivating Bella, the one exception to Edward's impressive talent.

Aro focuses on Bella.

ARO

I was wondering, since our talents are similar, may I try to see if you are an exception for me as well? But my talent requires physical contact, so if you would be so kind as to raise your hand?

A terrified Bella looks at Edward for guidance, who nods slightly. Bella raises her hand as requested. Aro touches his hand to hers. His confidence changes to doubt, incredulity then a friendly mask.

ARO

A first. I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?

A roar rips out from Edward. Jane beatifically smiles at him. Edward collapses and silently writhes in pain on the ground. Jasper and Bella make a slight movement towards Edward as if to help him. Alice grabs Bella by the shoulders to stop her. Jane smiles at Jasper. Jasper falls to the floor in pain, an occasional hiss escaping from his lips.

ARO

Alice, if you please…

Alice reluctantly releases Bella and takes a couple of steps away from her. Bella looks at the writhing figures, then raises her head to meet the gaze of Jane, prepared to be tortured as well. Jane smiles at Bella. But nothing happens. Jane increases the intensity of her efforts, glaring at Bella. Aro laughs delightedly and touches Jane on the shoulder.

ARO

Don't be put out, dear one. She confounds us all. Cease and be at peace.

Edward and Jasper spring lithely to their feet, and, together with Alice, form a circle around Bella. Marcus touches Aro's palm briefly.

ARO

(to Marcus) Thank you.

Marcus moves away towards the windows.

ARO

(to Edward and company) Marcus is surprised at the intensity of your family's ties with one another. (to Alice) Your brother seems to think you infallible, but, apparently, there was some mistake.

ALICE

Oh, I'm far from infallible. As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them.

ARO

You're too modest. I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never seen anything like your talent. Wonderful! (to Edward) You see, Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?

EDWARD

Yes, Aro, I am.

ARO

I adore a happy ending. They are so rare. Ah, the bliss of true love. And the tragedy of its loss.

Aro glances briefly at Marcus then turns his gaze back to Edward and company.

ARO

My young friends, we are in a quandary. You have broken our most basic of laws by telling Bella of our secret existence.

Edward tries to speak, but, Aro raises his hand.

ARO

But, let it not be said that the Volturi are not merciful. Alec, leave their sight and hearing.

Alec looks in the direction of Edward and Jasper. A mist travels from him and surrounds the two male vampires.

EDWARD

No!

ARO

We, Marcus, Caius and I, will spare all of you. But we claim Bella. Only her life will be forfeit.

With Alec's mist, Edward and Jasper are incapacitated. They cannot move nor speak. However, their sight and hearing are intact, and they are still aware of the proceedings. Aro beckons to Bella to come closer to him. Bella is forced by the Volturi guards to move forward.

ARO

I'm so curious, you see. Edward, do you know that we have a name for her? La Tua Cantante. Her blood sings for you. Just remembering the siren call of her blood through your memories makes me thirsty.

Aro sniffs delicately.

ARO

Ah– The bouquet is tantalizing.

Aro lowers his head towards Bella's neck.

ARO

I shall sip her like a fine wine.

Aro suddenly turns to Marcus and Caius.

ARO

Marcus! Caius! I have a wonderful idea! I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Shall I invite Bella to be one of us?

Without waiting for an answer, Aro turns back to Bella.

ARO

My dear Bella, since Edward is unwilling, shall I give you the immortality that you long for? You shall be free to go afterwards, of course, but, we would be utterly delighted if you decide to join our company.

Bella is totally confused and terrified. Alice steps forward with her hand raised. Aro eagerly takes her hand, and then laughs in delight at the images, especially the vampire version of Bella who is shown tracking and then attacking a hunter in the woods. As she bites his neck, her eyes are clearly tinted with red.

ARO

That was fascinating! To see the things that you've seen– especially the ones that haven't happened yet!

ALICE

But that will.

ARO

Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Alec, that will be all, thank you.

The mist disappears. Edward and Jasper are immediately beside Bella and Alice.

EDWARD

Then we are free to go now?

ARO

Yes, yes. But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!

CAIUS

And we will visit you as well. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances.

The sounds of an excited group can be heard approaching the doors.

CAIUS

I think it would be best if you leave now. Accidents do happen.

EDWARD

We shall follow your advice.

ARO

Goodbye, young friends. And, remember, we would always consider you as excellent additions to our elite company. Send my regards to Carlisle.

Edward nods tightly. The doors open to let a whole group of tourists come in. The attention of the Volturi court of vampires is diverted towards their prey.

ARO

Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!

SEQ . INT. Volturi Court Hallway. Edward and company hurriedly walk away from the closed court doors, but they cannot escape the sound of terrified screams.

SEQ. INT. Private plane interiors. Bella is wide awake on Edward's lap, who cannot let go of her, and is continuously kissing her hair, forehead, etc., but never the lips.

FLIGHT ATTENDANT

Sir, is she all right? Does she need to go to a hospital?

Edward ignores the FA. Jasper responds to avoid any delay.

JASPER

(soothingly) No, she's just very tired. Thank you.

FLIGHT ATTENDANT

Sir, she has to wear the seat belt or we can't take off.

Edward puts the seat belt on both of them.

JASPER

Could you let this be an exception? They're newlyweds. Just coming home from the honeymoon.

FLIGHT ATTENDANT

Sir, it's against regulation.

Jasper uses his talent for persuasion. The FA's stern face relaxes.

FLIGHT ATTENDANT

Yes, of course, it's alright.

JASPER

Thank you for understanding.

SEQ, INT. Airport. Early evening. The rest of the Cullen family members are waiting at the gates. Esme hugs Edward fiercely. Since he can't let go of Bella, she's included in the tight embrace.

ESME

Don't do that to me ever again!

EDWARD

Yes, mom.

ESME

(fervently) And, thank you, Bella.

Esme hugs Alice and Jasper next. Carlisle gives Edward a wordless hug. Rosalie approaches tentatively.

ROSALIE

I can't lose Emmett, Edward. I just can't. I'm sorry.

Behind her, Emmett makes a face at Edward asking him to please forgive Rosalie. Edward gives a curt nod.

ROSALIE

(sincerely) I'm sorry, Bella.

BELLA

It's alright. I understand.

Edward kisses the top of Bella's head.

BELLA

Carlisle, can we please have a meeting with everybody present?

CARLISLE

Of course, Bella. And, Charlie has been so worried about you for the past three days.

SEQ. INT. Cullens Dining Room. Evening. Bella is seated at the head of the table. The rest of the Cullens are seated on the remaining chairs.

ALICE

Yes.

JASPER

Yes.

EMMETT

Hell, yeah.

ROSALIE

No.

ESME

Yes.

CARLISLE

Edward, it's almost been a century that you've been alone. You have changed in so many ways since you've found Bella. Before, our only fear was losing her, but, now that you have chosen not to live without her… I'm sorry, Edward. You give me no choice. (to Bella) Would after your graduation be convenient for you?

EDWARD

NO!!!

ESME

Edward, please.

BELLA

(to Carlisle) Yes. Thank you.

EDWARD

Alright.

Edward grabs Bella into an embrace, and arches her back until her neck is exposed.

EDWARD

I will bite you myself. On one condition.

BELLA

(warily) What?

EDWARD

Marry me.

Bella is dumbstruck and then recovers by going out of Edward's arms.

BELLA

No!

ALICE

(excitedly) Oh, we're going to have a wedding! I have the perfect gown!

ESME

You'll make such a lovely bride! I can finally use all the fine china!

Emmett picks up Bella.

EMMETT

Welcome to the family! (laughs)

Edward smiles smugly at Bella's horrified face as Emmett twirls her in a circle.

SEQ. EXT. Swan Porch. Late evening. Charlie snatches a sleeping Bella from Edward's arms.

CHARLIE

Give her to me! Get out of here or I'll arrest you for trespassing!

Charlie slams the door in Edward's face. Edward goes down the steps.

EDWARD

Consider us reminded of the treaty. And we've found no trace of Victoria on our side of the line — have you?

Jacob comes out from the trees, but, maintains his distance.

JACOB

No. She bailed when she caught your little female's scent. She hasn't come near our lands since.

EDWARD

When she comes back, she's not your problem anymore. We'll –

JACOB

She killed one of our people! She's ours!

Edward is quiet for a moment.

EDWARD

Thank you. I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am for keeping Bella alive. I will owe you for the rest of my…existence.

Jacob gives him a mental picture of Bella's state while he was gone, all the dangers she went through and their special moments together, including the tender embrace and kiss Bella gives him before she goes away with Alice.

EDWARD

I'm a quick learner, Jacob Black, and I don't make the same mistake twice. I'm here until she orders me away.

CHARLIE

(shouting from inside the house) I'm coming out with my shotgun if I don't hear that car of yours moving away from my house!

EDWARD

May the best man win.

JACOB

May the best human win.

EDWARD

Touche.

CHARLIE

I'M WAITING!

Sound effect of a shotgun being cocked.

SEQ. INT School stage. The Capulets and the Montagues are engaged in a sword fight. Angela, who's playing the ruler of the land, enters to stop the brawl. Edward, who's embracing Bella from behind, watches the play from the wings.

ANGELA / PRINCE

Put up your swords; you know not what you do.

BELLA

I'm not marrying you, you know.

EDWARD

Ouch. You wound me.

ANGELA / PRINCE

Once more, on pain of death, all men depart.

BELLA

Why can't –

EDWARD

Oops. Cue for swords…

Edward flits to where the actors are exiting so that he can get the swords. Bella looks at him in consternation. Edward winks at her, puts away the props and returns to her.

BELLA

Isn't that dangerous? Someone might see you.

EDWARD

The darkness blinds their eyes.

SEQ. INT. School stage. The play has progressed to the famous Romeo and Juliet Balcony Scene. Bella and Edward are watching from the wings. Bella is distracted because Edward is kissing her on the forehead, hair, tip of the nose, etc. (but not the lips).

JESSICA / JULIET

What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

EDWARD / MARK / ROMEO

The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

EDWARD

Yes?

BELLA

No.

To persuade her, Edward resumes kissing her.

EDWARD

How long can you resist? You're a teenager with raging hormones.

BELLA

I am not!

Bella proves him correct by searching for more kisses. Edward chuckles in amusement.

EDWARD

Excuse me, my love. The balcony awaits.

Edward rushes off to exit the balcony set.

SEQ. INT. School stage catwalk (walkway in the flies above a theater stage). Bella is kissing Edward's jaw, etc. When she tries to kiss him on the lips, he puts a finger on her lips to stop her. Onstage, Romeo and Juliet's kissing is halted by the priest.

EDWARD / ERIC / FRIAR LAURENCE

For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone

Till holy church incorporate two in one.

EDWARD

Yes?

BELLA

No. Edward, please…

EDWARD

All you need to do is say yes. Yes?

Mutinously, Bella turns away. Edward hauls her to his lap. Bella doesn't protest.

BELLA

So where were you these past eight months?

EDWARD

Tracking Victoria, which I'm very poor at. She led me all the way to South America. And then doubled back to Forks. I never even realized it. But, don't be afraid. Victoria is going to die. Soon.

BELLA

So you were nowhere near Forks?

EDWARD

Bella, do you honestly think I would have been able to stay away if I had known Victoria and Laurent were stalking you? I would have been back within 24 hours, if that were the case.

BELLA

It's just that I kept seeing you.

Edward caresses Bella's face.

EDWARD

I have wished so many times for sleep to claim me so that I may dream of you. Of you and I together.

BELLA

That's not what I meant. You see, whenever I was in danger…I could remember you more clearly. Just as if you were standing right next to me. And, well, I wonder if the reason I could see and hear you so well was, because, underneath it all, I always knew that you hadn't stopped loving me.

Edward embraces Bella.

EDWARD

My sweet. You will never be in any danger again. I swear. I only left because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life. I'll never be strong enough to leave again. What I want and need is to be with you. I cannot exist without you.

SEQ. INT. School stage catwalk. As she remembers what happened in Volterra, Bella, with tears in her eyes, watches the deaths of Juliet and Romeo. Edward kisses her tears away to comfort her.

SEQ a. INT. School stage. Romeo drinks the poison.

MARK / ROMEO

O true apothecary!

Romeo dies beside Juliet.

SEQ b. INT. School stage. Juliet plunges the dagger into her breast.

JESSICA / JULIET

O happy dagger!

Juliet slumps near Romeo.

SEQ c. INT. School stage. The Capulets and the Montagues surround the dead young lovers.

ANGELA / PRINCE

For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.

SEQ. INT. School stage catwalk. Edward flits to the side and returns immediately with a large bouquet of ruffled tulips (the same flower on the New Moon book cover). Edward gestures to the red and white flower.

EDWARD

Red tulips mean true love.

BELLA

You love me.

EDWARD

Truly, I do. White tulips mean forgiveness. Can you ever forgive me, Bella? I was so stupid to think…

Bella pulls out a ruffled tulip and gives it to him.

EDWARD

I'm so unworthy of your forgiveness.

Edward kisses the inside of her wrist.

BELLA

You have forever to make up for it.

Finally, Edward kisses Bella on the lips. One of his hands releases the nets of tulip petals on the bowing cast. The cast looks up in pleased surprise, but do not see the lovers on the catwalk.


End file.
